Rise of the Vossks
Following the disastrous events of the Ginoyan Supernova, a group of Pirates discover the new Shroud Nebula. Nivelian, Terran and Vossk alike are able to get their hands on members of that group, and send several of their ships to the Nebula. The three factions collide with each other, and a dangerous war erupts for dominance over Shroud Nebula. Characters Sergeant Ugun Essant The main protagonist. The young soldier has recently joined the ranks of the Vossk Army, and is in charge of 5 battlecruisers- All of which play important roles in the Vossk Colonization of several systems. Sergeant Shoel Ethor The main antagonist. The Nivelian Sergeant is a veteran on the frontlines of space, having participated in the Nivelian Civil War. Ever since he lost his foot in an incident with a Vossk, he's held a grudge against the species. The Nivelian now has the chance to pay them back with the men he has under his command. Leon Huong A Terran who was part of a group of Pirates that built outposts in Nivelian. The Pirate was once an employee of Nirai, until all the weapons blew up. He lost his job, and didn't have to money to pay his expenses. So he went to battling Nivelian Security Forces- Until a mercenary destroys his group's outposts. He's now on the run with a fellow teammate. The Story Prologue A Wasp and a Hernstein darted through space with Vossk ships on their tail. The pilot of the Wasp, Leon Huong, was part of the group of ragtag outlaws that once wrecked havoc in Nivelian Systems, until Keith T. Maxwell, the once dead mercenary, destroyed their outposts. The pirates were now on the run, with orders from their leader to stick with another member. Why? Well, a member of theirs leaked a bit of their new information onto the Galactic Internet- which meant that nearly everyone in the galaxy or beyond knew. Nivelians, Vossk and Terrans all wanted the full thing, so they were now listed as 'Top 1 Most Wanted Organization' on the said factions' list. That member obviously met a horrible death, but that's not the point now. Leon and his fellow teammate, Rook, had recently received a message from their leader. Leon and his teammate were gonna become the last members to escape the custody of one of the three factions. Then after that, they heard him scream as a Edo missle impaled him in the stomach, then it blew up his ship, therby ending the transmission. They were pushed out of the Her jaza system by a bunch of pirates, and since it was close to Vossk terriory, they ended up V'ikka system. Vossks saw them in a station resting at a stop, so they had to run. Again. Leon was thinking of more recent things that happend, when Rook's voice jared him back to reality. "Leon, they're getting closer! What do we do?!" His teammate's voice was filled with panic and desperation. Leon thought for a second then said "Alright, the boss wanted us to escape custody right?" He saw Rook nod through their video transmission. "Well, here's what we're gonna do." He told the rookie his plan. When he finished, his teammate protested by saying "That's gonna get y-" Leon cut him short. "I know, but it's the only way you're staying alive. Try to keep a low profile. They'll forget about you for a while and you can live a bit longer." Rook was about to open his mouth until a H'soc shot at them. "Go! That's an order! Or I have to shoot you!" Rook shook his head. "I can't beat an arguement with you, but I have to follow orders," Rook smiled. "I'll continue the group. Find new members. Until then, I just have to wish you luck. Rook out." The transmission ended, and Rook was headed for the jumpgate. He looked back as a message was sent to him. "This is Sergeant Ugun Essant! Surrender yourself and no harm will be brought to you." He just laughed and launched himself against the Vossks. When he got close to them, he launched his AMR Extinctor against them. He replied to the Vossk Sergeant. "Go to hell you bastards! You're not getting me alive!" Then as quick as lightning, the nuke detonated. His cockpit was shattered, and he was thrown into space as he closed his eyes. Leon coughed. He slowly opened his eyes. "Good. You're awake." He wiped his blurry eyes as he slowly regained his surroundings. Green and black walls. Vossk station. He looked over to the Vossk who said "We were able to get you back alive but at the cost of some... parts." Leon looked down at his legs in horror. Or whatever were his legs. In their place were 2 metallic replicas of Terran legs, most likely made frozm Titanium. He tried moving them. Nothing happend. The Vossk spoke up. "We can control your legs now." He demonstrated this by bringing out a controller. He pressed a button, and his legs were able to bend. "You can tell us what you know.. about the Shroud Nebula," the Vossk then pressed another button, "Or you can have a lot of excruciating pain." Leon screamed in pain as he collapsed to the floor. He felt electricity course through him. He looked up at the Vossk who just said "Cooperate or Die. It's your choice." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Vossk Category:Nivelian